The Last of Them
by Akhkharu Kashshaptu
Summary: When Klaus made Sarah his last ever hybrid, he intended to have her heart. But Sarah is stubborn and manipulative, so she's going to do all she can to make Klaus work his hardest to win her over. And what will happen when she meets his handsome older brother? AU (post-season 4), Klaus/OC/Elijah


**A/N: Yes, I'm being very naughty and starting yet another fic when I already have 2 going. BUT, I'm only going to post this one chapter now. I first want to see the feedback I get, and then in about a month or so (if people like the idea), I'll continue posting more :)**

* * *

**Backstory/Extended Summary:**

_After Klaus is told by the witches of New Orleans that Hayley is pregnant with his child, he believes them, but doesn't care for the mother or baby, and not even Elijah can convince him otherwise. The witches kill Hayley and the child, and Klaus leaves his siblings behind once again._

_The hybrid never told anyone this, but he had kept a small vial of Elena's human blood, just in case something happened to her. He knew the doppelganger's life would end somehow sooner or later, and wanted to keep a small dose of her blood secret._

_Now there was only one other hybrid left - Tyler. Klaus killed him for all the betrayals, forfeiting any chance he might've had with Caroline. But that was all part of his plan. Klaus wanted to search the world for the perfect werewolf girl to make his last ever hybrid._

_He would love the girl, and she would love him back equally. They would be the two most powerful creatures on Earth, feared by all. But Klaus didn't take into account the fact that the girl he chose to be by his side forever might just be human._

_And that she potentially might not love him back._

_But he would fight for her heart anyway. And not even her attraction to any other man would stop him from claiming her as his own._

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic is Klaus/OC endgame. My character's relationship with Elijah is a big part of it, which is why I consider him apart of the pairing. Just thought I should let this be known now so there's no confusion :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun had just recently gone down when there was a knock on my bedroom door. My mum poked her head into my room without giving me any time to answer. "Sarah, there's a man here to see you. He's sitting on the lounge downstairs."

"Oh, um, okay." I replied warily. "I'll go see what he wants, I guess."

Mum nodded and left, leaving the door open behind her to signify that I better not dawdle.

But something wasn't right.

My mum's expression and voice seemed hollow, void of any true emotion. Not only that, but she was also one overprotective bitch. I knew every single man she trusted, and if one of them were here, she would've told me his name.

Instead she'd let a stranger into the house... a stranger that wanted to talk to me.

I walked down the stairs slowly. I wasn't afraid of this stranger, I just didn't like being approached by random people. I mean, _I_ was always the one that did the approaching, not the other way around. But then again, maybe I was taking my time because I was damn lazy.

Only when I finally saw this mysterious stranger, to say I was happily shocked was an understatement. He was in his early twenties, had short dirty blonde hair that curled slightly, stormy blue eyes, light stubble, and full lips pulled into a smirk. I was smitten already, my previous apprehension gone.

Who cared if my mum was acting like a robot, this guy was gorgeous!

He looked up to my mum. "Thanks for bringing her down, sweetheart. You can relax. Now, Sarah darling, will you come for a walk with me?"

His smirk turned into a light smile as he stood and held out a hand for me. I just raised my eyebrows, though my insides were squirming from his amazing British accent. I ignored the feeling, and tried to take control of the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me your name, how the hell you know me, and what it is you want."

"My name is Klaus Mikaelson," he chuckled. "And I'll tell you the rest while we walk, okay love?"

I considered this option for a few seconds before finally taking Klaus's hand, not caring about the fact he was a stranger anymore. I had his name, so that was a start. Maybe playing the fickle teen girl would actually work for once.

As we exited my house, I looked back to see my mum casually sitting on the lounge with a coffee. It still seemed weird that she wasn't putting up a fuss about me going off with some mysterious hot guy, but who was I to question such a wonderful turn of events?

Mine and my neighbour's houses were separated by a wide path that wasn't quite small enough to be classified as an ally, what with how open it was. It was a public thoroughfare as well, so I didn't find anything sinister about Klaus leading me down there.

But he stayed silent, still with that goddamn smile in place, and I began to lose my patience.

"Well, go on," I said petulantly, brushing my brown hair out of my eyes. "You got me walking with you, so it's time you start with the talking, _Klaus_."

I purposely spat his name with venom, hoping to get a rise out of him. But Klaus just grinned like a madman.

"One second you're mistrustful of me, then docile with my wants, and finally you decide to be fiery... all in the space of five minutes. You're a little bipolar, aren't you, love?" He paused to chuckle. "But I already knew that. I know every little aspect of your colourful personality, which is why I'm here. I've gone to great lengths just for you, Sarah."

I rolled my eyes. "Well don't keep me in the dark." When he didn't reply for a few moments, I stopped walking so he would too, and crossed my arms defiantly. "Go on then, spill. What are these great lengths? And why for me? Who even _are_ you?"

We hadn't quite reached the end of the path, and it didn't seem to escape Klaus's notice. "Perhaps we should talk somewhere a little more private? The field at the end of this path is a little too open for some of my plans, but it will do for us to talk there without being overhead."

Without replying, I started walking again, Klaus right behind me. We walked in silence until we reached the middle of the empty field. There I stopped and faced Klaus, looking at him expectantly.

He didn't even hesitate.

"I've been watching you for a little while now, and I'll explain the reason for that soon. But I'm not anything like a true stalker, love, I assure you. No watching you sleep or snooping around your room while you weren't home. But I learned quite a lot about you. One thing is you love vampires, especially in literature. A big fan of Anne Rice and Poppy Z. Brite, are you not?"

To be completely honest, I was shocked by his quite open admittance to 'watching' me. He was either insane, or had an ego the size of Mount Everest. But what he'd said about me was true, so I nodded once and waited for him to continue yet again.

"Do you believe in the existence of vampires?"

Not quite what I expected him to say, but I went along with it. "Sometimes, depends on my mood. One day I think 'The world is so big, how could they not exist?', and then other days I just want some proof."

"Well, what about werewolves?"

"Not a huge fan of lycans, but I guess the same applies with how I view the existence of vampires."

"Witches?"

"Well, yeah," I laughed at his surprised expression. He probably thought I'd give the same answer again. "My best friend, Amy, is a real witch, and so is her mum. They taught me how to read tarot cards and what herbs or crystals held magic for normal humans to use."

He wiped away his surprised look, only to replace it with a deadly serious gaze. "What if I told you that I'm both vampire _and_ werewolf... a hybrid."

"I'd say you were high, but ask you to prove it anyway. And then laugh when you failed to prove it, walk away, and leave you to go find some munchies."

"I'm and vampire and werewolf hybrid, love."

"You're high, prove it."

And then he did.

Without any warning, dark veins appeared under his eyes like some sci-fi alien disease, and then his eyes themselves started glowing yellow, the whites darkening to black. He opened his mouth to show off the abnormally large canines he now sported, and I was transfixed.

I should've been scared, terrified, peeing my pants and running home to my mummy. But instead I took a step forward. And another. And one more until I was almost touching him. I held my hand out, wanting to know what the protruding veins felt like under my fingertips. To know how sharp his fangs actually were.

But the freaky, and yes I'll admit, sexy new features disappeared before my hand could make contact. Klaus grabbed my hand and held it in his own, but I didn't pull away. His brows furrowed.

"Say something, love."

"Wow." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "I'm guessing you'll now want to take me to a more private place before you tell me anything else."

"Your guess is correct." He used my still-captured hand to pull me against his body. "We'll go back to my car first, and I'll take you to my house. But before you make any excuses, just know that what I have to say will be of great interest to you."

"Whatever," I shrugged, and suddenly we were beside his car, which was parked on the street outside my house. "Okay, was that a werewolf or a vampire thing?"

Klaus chuckled and motioned for me to get in the passenger seat. "Mostly vampire."

"Huh. And what was it exactly that you did to my mum? I know you did something, because usually she'd have sent you away, and then gotten angry at me for having some man I don't know asking to talk to me."

"I compelled her." Klaus stated it so simply, as if it were obvious. "While watching you, I'd observed the way she acted. You did have to sneak out a lot, didn't you, love?"

We were heading out of my town, but it was small and I knew all the surrounding towns like the back of my hand. "Compelled? Isn't that like mind control? I've read a few books where vampires have had a power like that, or similar... And while I'm asking a tonne of questions, why the hell do you keep calling me 'love'?"

Klaus actually laughed then, not just his usual chuckle. "Calling women 'love' is just what I do, love. And yes, compulsion is just like mind controlling someone. If I had told her to, your mother would've been strutting around like a chicken."

"Oh damn, you have to do that next time. I'll film it." I grinned. It was surprisingly easy talking to Klaus, despite now knowing _what_ he was, but still not _who_ he was. Though I did have far too many questions ready for him. "So, care to explain why you've been watching me? And why now, all of a sudden, did you decided to approach me?"

"I'd been searching the world for something, or some_one_, for a couple of years now." He glanced at me, and for a second I could've sworn I saw a tenderness in his eyes as he regarded me, but it quickly turned to stone as he looked back at the road. "I had a specific criteria for who I was looking for, a check-list of sorts. And you ticked all of the boxes, except for one. And that happened to be the most important one. You aren't a werewolf."

My brows furrowed this time. "I don't understand. Why did you need to find a werewolf?"

"Well, long story short, I am currently the only hybrid in existence, and the only being who can create more hybrids. I had created many once, but they were all killed, whether by my hands or another's doesn't matter. They're all dead." He paused. "There was a certain... _ingredient_, that needed to be used in order for me to successfully create hybrids. This ingredient was destroyed, but little did the destroyer know that I'd kept a secret vial of it. There is exactly one dose left. One last chance to make another hybrid."

"So…" I began, mentally putting the pieces together. "You can only turn werewolves into hybrids then? You had one dose of this mysterious ingredient left, and searched the world for the perfect werewolf to turn into a hybrid. But instead of finding a werewolf, you found me... And that's why I'm confused, because I am definitely human last I checked."

"From experience, I know I can conceive a child with any being but a vampire, thanks to my werewolf side." Klaus looked almost sad for a moment, before he again hid that emotion. I began to get the feeling that he hated seeming vulnerable. "But I'm not the type of person who would raise any children very well." He paused and the car slowed. "We're here. I'll explain the rest inside."

I sighed and looked out the window as he parked his car in the driveway of a huge mansion. I quickly got out of the car and turned to see that the mansion faced a view of the large town below, and the ocean beyond. I knew the town we were in now, though I rarely visited it, more preferring the one I could now watch from atop the hill.

Klaus entered his gigantic house and I followed right behind, eager to know more. I was so curious as well as confused. He grabbed my hand and used his supernatural speed to take us to a fancy, yet comfortable, sitting room. All the furniture looked antique yet sturdy and durable, so I quickly made myself at home while Klaus poured himself a drink in the corner.

"So you were going to be a dad..." I observed, trying to get the conversation rolling again. "And it didn't end well. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He laughed without humour. "I hated the mother. She was just a silly one-night-stand brought on by alcohol and anger. Some witches threatened to kill her and the baby if I didn't help them, and I chose not to anyway. I had one hybrid left, but I killed him and have yet to regret the decision. I then began my search for what was ultimately you."

What. The. Fuck. Movies and books had desensitized me to hearing about death and killing, but it was still strange how open he was about it.

"Whoa, Klaus, I appreciate you telling me all that, and it'll save me from asking questions about it later, but you didn't answer my earlier question. Why am I here with you if I'm not a werewolf? Please do not say you want me to carry your next baby either, I have a phobia of pregnancy. Oh, and you have some serious issues."

"I don't want to impregnate you, love." Klaus looked at me darkly before throwing back all of his drink, which I assumed was bourbon, in one big gulp. "I regretted not helping the witches after they killed my child. I realised only then how truly lonely I was, despite my siblings being by my side."

He paused for about the fiftieth time, and it took all my control not to scowl. "Don't keep me hanging."

"I realised that I need to love someone unconditionally. Not just fancy a woman and ruin her life simultaneously, but to truly want to spend the rest of my life with her. I assumed she'd be a werewolf, and I intended to turn her into an immortal hybrid to be by my side forever… Just imagine my surprise when it was you who caught my eye. It's you I want to be with, so I'll no longer be lonely."

There were simply no words I could say to him at that moment. I was deep in shock by his confession. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me because he was simply _lonely_? That didn't sound like love at all. Not that I had any experience in the matter.

"Sarah, plea-"

I held out a hand to silence him.

What the fuck was I going to do? If I was being completely honest, reading all those vampire novels had left me with a sense of being incomplete. I was only nineteen, but I felt like there wasn't enough time in the average human life to experience all that I _needed_ to see, hear, feel, and taste. And wasn't it only natural for a human to crave an unending life, for whatever reason? We are blinded by our selfish and stupid desires after all, not thinking of the eventual consequences.

Klaus seemed like he intended to make me his last ever hybrid, and if he was using me to be less lonely, I would use him for immortality. It was only fair... But I wasn't a werewolf.

"I'm only human, Klaus."

His eyes sparkled with a sudden excitement, which both unnerved and aroused me. God, why was I feeling attracted to a complete psycho? A dangerously good looking psycho, yes, but I didn't even want to be with him.

Klaus grinned. "Yes, you _are_ completely human, but despite that fact I haven't given up. I paid several visits to several witches, asking if any of them knew a spell that could turn a human into a wolf before the entire hybrid creation was complete."

"Well are werewolves created like vampires usually are? Or are they both born?" I questioned with a frown. "I'm still kinda knew to the rules of the real supernatural world, and not fictional ones."

Klaus frowned as well. "Werewolves are born, unlike vampires, with the gene running through the family. The gene is considered a curse, though not every family member is a werewolf until they activate it." He suddenly smirked. "But don't worry, love. The witches prevailed, and I came to you with lifted spirits. They have placed a spell on my blood, and have dictated the exact way I should perform the ritual for it to work. You can be a hybrid, my last hybrid, if that is what you truly want."

I looked into his smouldering blue eyes. They studied me intensely, anticipating my reply.

If I agreed to be his hybrid, I know we'd just be using each other. But Klaus was not only one of the most attractive men I'd ever met, but he was unbelievably intriguing too, despite his slight craziness. I could easily imagine myself by his side, listening to his stories. He looked young, around 23 or 24 years old, but I sensed he'd been alive for longer than I could imagine.

My mind was made up.

"So how does this all work?"

A weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders. Klaus had been sitting on another couch, but he moved to sit beside me eagerly.

"Are you ready now, love?" He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "You have no school, no work, and a mum who's easily persuaded to let you move out of home without asking any questions."

A grin found its way onto my face. "The sooner the better."

"In that case, we start with my blood."

Klaus's hybrid face came back, and he bit into his wrist. I was prepared to drink from his wrist, but he did instead. After a few moments he pulled his arm away, and before I could react, his lips were on mine and pushing them open.

Blood poured into my mouth, and it somehow didn't taste bad at all. I swallowed it all quickly, only to understand that Klaus wasn't just giving me blood through some odd mouth-to-mouth manoeuvre, but actually kissing me. His lips expertly moved against mine, and I kissed him back deeply.

We pulled away at the same time.

"Was that part of the ritual?" I asked, my eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Or could you just not control yourself?"

"That actually was part of the ritual, but I'm not complaining." Klaus smirked and wiped the side of my mouth. "Just a little bit of my blood."

I licked my lips as a tingle ran through my body. "Okay, so now what?"

"You need to kill someone."

"Back the fuck up!" I stared at the hybrid in horror, feeling flares of hot anger. I'd never been so mad in my life. "I have to _kill_ someone? Thanks for mentioning that earlier, asshole."

Klaus actually had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Do you want to complete the ritual, or not?"

I nodded in defeat, but the anger didn't leave my body. "I do, okay. But is killing someone really necessary?"

"Great," he smiled good-naturedly. "Now, my blood obviously carries the wolf-gene. The witches found a way to spell my blood, so that it would be absorbed into the bloodstream of the next person who drank it. That's you, love. This means that you currently have the gene in your blood like any old member of a werewolf bloodline. All you have to do now is activate the actual curse, and you'll be a werewolf."

"So killing someone is the way every werewolf activated the curse to begin with?"

"Exactly. The gene gives people severe anger issues, and they often find themselves in fights that lead to them blacking out and killing someone. Thus, the curse is activated. Now, if you're ready, I have compelled a human for you to kill."

I glared at him. "I'm going to go through with it, but please tell me something. Who is this person?"

"A homeless man with an addiction to drugs." Klaus shrugged. "I assumed you wouldn't want to kill someone with a family and friends, so I found him."

"Okay..." I bit my lip as Klaus called the man inside. He looked old, but also ill, so I wasn't sure if he was actually quite young and the drugs had deteriorated his appearance. I was glad Klaus had chosen this man, as I felt like I'd be putting him out of his misery. "But can you do one thing for me first?"

Klaus glanced at me curiously. "Anything, love."

"Please compel him to not feel any pain." With a nod, Klaus did as I asked, and I gave a sigh of relief. "So how do I do this?"

I looked to the hybrid, and he thought for a second before walking over to a desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a beautiful silver dagger, which he then handed to me. "Slit his throat. It's the quickest way."

I took a deep breath as he handed me the knife, and stepped over to the homeless man. The blank look on his face helped, knowing that he probably wasn't even on the same planet as us at that moment. I held the dagger against his neck, closed my eyes, and slashed across his skin with one quick movement.

There was a thump and I opened my eyes. I expected to see the man's lifeless body at my feet, but instead I was in a strange, cellar-looking room with Klaus's arm around my waist.

"Now I have to explain quickly." His lips brushed against my ear. "You have activated the curse, and because tonight is the full moon, you will turn into a werewolf for the first time very soon. You have to do this for the ritual to be entirely complete."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Klaus turned me to face him, and he managed to look distraught. "The change is incredibly painful, more than anything else. Every bone in your body breaks at least once, and you will be wolf for a few hours..."

Yep, I was officially scared. I had a pretty good pain threshold, but I'd never broken a bone before, and I'd always intended to keep it that way. Suddenly my body felt hotter than it should have, and nausea set in. Klaus noticed.

"The change is starting. Unless you want your clothes ripped apart, I suggest you take them off. Now." After seeing the disbelieving look I gave him, Klaus continued. "I'm not trying to perve. I've lived a thousand years, Sarah. I've seen it all."

I shook my head defiantly and groaned when a pain erupted in my head. "You don't understand! _I_ don't even like looking at my body, so why would I want _you_ to see it?"

"I'm going to see it anyway. If you don't remove your clothes soon, they'll be torn to shreds." He raised my arms and pulled my top over my head when I didn't fight him. I bit back nervous tears and he gave me a stern look. "No matter what, you'll be naked when you change back anyway. Better not have your clothes destroyed in the process."

I nodded, numbly pulling off my boots, socks, and then finally skirt. I stood in my underwear, hesitating for a moment, but that was all it took. Pain burst through my arms as the bones snapped back in unnatural ways, and I fell to my knees screaming.

Klaus quickly removed my bra and panties before chucking them onto the pile of my clothes.

I cried out as more bones snapped throughout my body, the pain like nothing I could ever have imagined. Nothing I'd ever want to imagine, or even wish on my worst enemy. It well and truly was a curse, and I suddenly questioned my acceptance to become a hybrid.

The last thing I saw was Klaus wiping back my already sweat-drenched hair soothingly, then the world fell away and there was only pain.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope that Klaus wasn't too OOC. If he was, please let me know! ****For anyone who's curious, I imagine Sarah to look like Elizabeth Jane Bishop (there's a link to a picture on my profile, as well as the cover photo).**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this story so far. ****Was it good or bad? Did you like Sarah (though she is very unusual, you'll get to learn more about her personality as the story unfolds)? Should I continue it or not? Anything at all, please :)**


End file.
